


Let's dance

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Backstage, Concert, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Louden Swain - Freeform, M/M, purple rain - Freeform, stage fright mentioned, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha surprised Jensen backstage





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again one shorty of my unbeta readed cockles collection

Let's dance

“This was... our wonderful Jensen Aaaaaaaaackles”; Rob screamed, pointing on Jensen with a bright smile. The fans were cheering and crying.  
“I love you..... Jensen....”  
A young girl in the first row nearly freaked out. Jensen smiled around shyly, waving a good-bye. And when he left the stage Louden Swain was intoning the next song.  
“Oh my god”, Jensen breathed, when the curtain fall behind him and the cheers of the audience sounded muffled. Although he loved the music, the fans and acting with Louden Swain, he always had stage fright. Singing in front of the fans, made him feel all wobbly inside.  
He whipped away the sweat, which run down his face and wanted to go to the backstage area, grabbing some food and listening to the end of the concert, when some arms sneaking around his waist and a warm body pressed against his back.  
“You were gorgeous out there”, a warm voice whispered and the wobbly feeling changed into a warm flutter.  
Jensen turned around in the embrace he got, discovering blue eyes and a bright proud smile.  
“Mish? What are you doing here?”; Jensen asked, supposed Misha would be in Vancouver and not here on the Dallas Con.  
“Thought I surprise you”, he smiled, leaning in to give Jensen a short kiss. “True answer? I fucking missed you. Way too much”; he whispered, leaning his forehead against Jensen's. “Me, too.” Jensen murmured, rubbing his nose against Misha's, enjoying this long lost feeling of being united with his lover. Hiatus, different Cons, Family holidays. Two fucking month.  
Louden Swain was still playing outside and the first tunes of purple rain echoed through the air.  
“Did you remember that Con”, Jensen asked, his head still resting against Misha's. His hands searching for the one of his co-worker. Tenderly their finger's intertwined and Jensen leaned in for a kiss. “Rob was singing that song”; he whispered against Misha's lips, his eyes closed. “We were standing together, arms around our shoulders... you were caressing my back with small strokes of your fingertips.” Jensen kissed him again, slowly beginning to sway to the sound of the song.  
“I remember it...every single minute.....why are we dancing?”  
Jensen sealing his friends mouth with a kiss. “Because I want to.”  
One hand wandered to the back of his co worker, pressing him closer to his own body. “This Con ...the first time we stayed the night together, making sweet love”; Jensen related, moving to the cadence of the purple rain. He leaned back a bit, searching Misha's eyes. The blue was shiny, filled with love and need.  
“I only want to see you, only want to see you in the purple rain...”, Rob sounded from far away.


End file.
